


Phillip Kopus Imagines: SFW

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jason Momoa Characters [11]
Category: The Red Road (TV 2014)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Relationships: Phillip Kopus/Reader
Series: Jason Momoa Characters [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934317
Kudos: 3





	1. Imagine being Phillip Kopus' unofficial medic.

“Don't move,” you caution Phillip.

The biggest cut he got is right over his eye, so if he flinches, he's going to need an eyepatch. 

“Got it, Doc,” he teases you.

You roll your eyes at the nickname. You're hardly a doctor. Not a human doctor, anyway. You're a vet with just enough skill to take care of Phillip whenever he needs to avoid the hospital. 

You tie off your stitch and clean him up. “You're probably going to have a scar,” you tell him ruefully.

Your stitches are honestly not that great. 

Phillip just shrugs. “Scars are sexy.”

He grins as you start to tend to the smaller cuts on his arm. Luckily, they don't need anything but some disinfectant and a bit of gauze. 

You know he's trying to make sure you don't worry, but you still do. 

“One of these days, you're going to get hurt and I'm not going to be able to fix it, Phillip,” you observe quietly. 

“Nothing you can't fix, Doc,” he answers just as quietly. 

“Not true.”

Your voice is still serious, and Phillip sighs. “I'll be fine, Doc. It was just a bar fight.” 

“And what will it be next time?” you counter. “A gun fight with the police? With your father's men?” 

Phillip licks his lip and looks at you curiously. 

“Oh, don't play dumb. The people in this town who are oblivious choose to be that way, Phillip. I'm not one of them.” 

“I know.” 

You finish, then reach up tentatively and run your fingers affectionately through his hair. “Stay for dinner, all right? At least get some decent food in you.” 

He chuckles. “Never say no to your food.” 

He watches you move around the kitchen thoughtfully. Finally, he stands and comes up behind you, sliding his hands around your waist as he leans down to kiss the top of your head. 

“I can stop coming over when I'm hurt,” he offers softly. 

You shake your head, covering one of his hands with yours. “No, Phillip. I'll always patch you up, no matter what the reason. I just worry about you. Because I care about you. All right?” 

You know he's not used to that, but he understands. He clings to you the rest of the time that you cook, and you let him. 

You've always wished he'd just let you in more. Maybe tonight you can really start.


	2. Imagine altering police records to keep Phillip Kopus out of jail even though you think he's never noticed you.

You bite your lip as you glance over the paperwork Officer Hill dropped off when he walked Phillip past your desk in cuffs. 

Hill is always drunk on the job. He makes mistakes on his paperwork all the time. 

Of course, he hadn't this time, but you can fix that. Hill writes in pencil in case he makes mistakes. So all you have to do is erase the date of arrest on the paperwork and change it. The inaccuracy makes the arrest invalid. 

You know that Phillip has done some bad things. But he's done far more good, and you aren't willing to let him go to jail. 

Even if he's never noticed you, you can at least do this for him. 

Later that night, you're at your second job at the diner when he comes in. 

He sits at a table in your section by himself. You take a deep breath, fixing your apron and fluffing your hair before making your way over to him. 

You smile and quietly ask, “What can I get for you, Phillip?” 

He smiles back. “Fries, sweetheart. And a Coke, please.” 

You nod. “Coming right up.” 

When you bring his order to him, he thanks you and shoves a few fries in his mouth. You sigh to yourself, but it's not like you really expected anything more. 

As you turn to leave, though, he reaches out and grabs your hand. You turn back, your eyes wide as he pulls you down to sit next to him. 

“I know what you've been doing,” he says gruffly. “I appreciate it, but I don't want you risking your job like that anymore. If anyone found out...” 

“They won't,” you assure him. 

“Why would you do that for me?” he wonders softly, his fingers grazing your chin as you tilt your head up to look at him. 

Impulsively, you answer him with a kiss. He returns it, but as you pull away slightly, he murmurs, “Sweetheart, this isn't a good idea.” 

“I don't care.” 

You kiss him again. He lets you. 

You slide out of the booth to get back to work. “I'll wait until your shift is over,” he tells you, grinning and going back to his fries. 

You nod eagerly. It's sweet that he's worried about you. But you'll do anything for him, and now he knows it.


End file.
